Who we truly are
by rcr
Summary: ItaHinaSasu.'Romance'flourishes between Itachi and Hinata.She is his light in his dark world but never did Sasuke or him would have thought that she would have ended his life.Based on my oneshot on Messed up love: 'The one that took his life'.


I do not own Naruto

**Who we truly are **

**Chpt 1**

**So you are Uchiha Itachi?**

**Warning: **Horrible grammar and spelling.

Also, There will be tons of OOCness. Specially on Hinata. So be warned. Don't review and tell me about the oocness because I already know.

-Based on the oneshot 'The one that took his life'. I was told that I should turn it into a fic and I did-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 19, she had grown more than anyone ever noticed.

People still looked at her as if she was still that shy little girl. She had grown though. Both physically and mentally; physically her body had grown curves but her strenght remained the same, weak. She had gotten so used to her father's, sister's and the council memebers insults, that the problems outside the Hyuuga complex seem leniant.

Even if people never noticed her change, other than her physical (May I say that most of the boys did noticed this.), she did change. Her way of thinking and acting had changed, yet everyone seemed to be dense, as Naruto about her crush on him.

Her constant blushing still remain, while her stuttering was long gone.

------------------------------------------

-)(-

Hinata slowly unzipped her jacket, revealing a black tank top. She set the jacket on the base of a nearby tree. She then took off her tank top off, fallowed by the black loose pant. She stayed in her underwear and walked toward the riverside.

She was planning on jumping into the river until she sensed someone; a male to be precise and a powerful one. Hinata's eyes slightly shifted to the left before she continue to act normal as if she had not sensed his presence. His chackra signiture was more powerful than Sasuke's and it seem to be underestimating her abilities.

_'Is it Sasuke? No, it can't be, Sasuke's chakra level is not as powerful...unless...unless he became stronger on the last few days.'_

It had to be him. A small smile formed on her flawless, porcelain skin. She then slowly and very lady like sat on the edge of the riverside. Slowly and elegantly she slid into the river.

She had been aware of Sasuke's constant leering, since he was brought back from Orochimaru.

_'He thought I didn't know. Hmph, he understimates me. His chakra is the highest, the most powerful in Konoha, so it has never been hard to miss it. Sigh, it won't hurt to play along and act like I've never noticed him.'_

When she was finally in, the water reached to her waist, she walked a little forward; when the water reached below her shoulders, she stopped. She then sunk in the water to wet her hair. When she emerged, she started to sensually wash off the 'dirt' off her arms.

She didn't stop 'washing' herself even when she felt the presence of her 'stalker' coming closer to her. Yet she was startled when she heard a voice she wasn't expecting.

"You knew I was here."

She turned around and saw a tall, fair skin, and red eyes looking down on her. He resembled Sasuke so much.

"You've grown. Hyuuga Hinata I presume."

She was not shocked at all. She looked at him and "hmph" at him.

"I thought you were Sasuke, since he has been leering towards me since he came back from Orochimaru." She gaved him a small simple smile. She then started heading toward the riverside and the water started lowering, exposing her body little by little.

"My brother has good taste." He said as he eyed Hinata up and down.

Hinata laughed a little. "Of course he doest." She held out a hand toward him. "Aren't you going to help me out of the river?" She waited and he finally moved toward the riverside. He took hold of her hand and pulled her out.

"Wow, stronger than Sasuke." She gaved a flirtful smile as she noticed how quiet he was.

"I presume you are Uchiha Itachi. Am I right?" She let go of his hand, passed him and started heading toward the tree where her clothes were. Itachi just stood there, not moving an inch.

"Beautiful and smart. Hmph, something hard to find these days." He then turned towards her and watched her changed. "You are going to get sick if you put your clothes on while your...undergarments are wet."

She looked through the side of her shoulder. "Really? So what should I do?"

"..."

"Sigh, if you have nothing good to suggest, don't comment anything at all."

"Let your undergarments dry on the sun, while you swim on the water naked." By now Itachi had a smirk on his face.

"...I don't feel like going into the river anymore." She finished dressing and left immediatly.

"Hmph. A tease. She almost had me fool for a momment." Itachi started taking his cloak and his clothes off, getting ready to take a bath in the river.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I had to rewrite this chapter 5 times until I was satisfied. I am still not satisfy with the first chapter. Sigh. Well, I hope you guys at least enjoy it.

Please REVIEW! REVIEW!

Oh, and all the chrctrs will be OOC. If you don't like Hinata's new chrctrstcs, then I am sorry but tht is hw I decided to mke her in ths fic. She is going to be more bold. In case you don't know how this fic will end, please go read my oneshot on 'Messed up love'. I will update soon on my other fics. Also, A new SasuHina fic will be written in between 1-3 weeks from now. I will aslo post a new fic...a NejiHinaSasu love Triangle fic which will be posted in about 2 weeks...hopefully. OH, how I love SasuHinaNEji love triangles. hehehehehehe.

**Next chapter:**

"What are you doing here! Get out!" Hinata hissed as quietly as possible, hoping nobody would come to her room and find her in her nightgown talking to a dangerous s-class criminal.

Itachi narrowed his eyes before walking to her bed. "You are not happy to see me?" He pouted, faking disappointment...mocking her.

"Get out of my room! Now!" Seeing as Itachi comfortably settle himself on her bed, she got irritated. He was not listening to her, he was treating her like the rest of her clan.

"If you don't leave my room I swear I will scream and then you will be caught."

Itachi let out a small chuckle. "You are kidding me right?"


End file.
